


A special kind of diplomacy

by Srash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash
Summary: Alright everybody, time to show you all what I at first had in mind when I wrote my Voltron Fic called "Andromeda" whose third part comes next Friday. Sidenote for the fourth part or rather first part of a new story: I am currently dealing with a bit of casual writer problems as in trying to come up with a "good" first chapter (I've already wrote three of them but none of them really felt that good enough to start with) so I may not come up with a bunch of chapters but instead maybe with one or two, maybe even three who knows by the end of December.Spoiler alert: I created seven new Original Characters for that fic so at least thoughts about "using as less or no canon characters as possible" worked out well for me~Now to this fic. As I already said it was meant to be the initial third part of the story with Srash and Prorok becoming a couple and then they work out some awesome war-buddy realtionship and then everybody goes "Whaaaat?!?!!" or at least that's what I had in mind. Anyways, I thought it was a good idea to upload this because for one reason I am out of oneshots to post and secondly I put a lot of work into it so I wanted to publish it no matter if it isn't anymore part of "my canon" storyline so to say.Also warning ahead: the sexy times won't coming until chapter 5 plus there's isn't any great relationship build-up because back then I just wanted them to do it and skip the establishment part because, and I seriously enjoy to call myself out on that, I suck at that.Long story short, enjoy the reading and when you like leave kudos and comments, I'd highly appreciate them!





	1. New tastes

**Author's Note:**

> Alright everybody, time to show you all what I at first had in mind when I wrote my Voltron Fic called "Andromeda" whose third part comes next Friday. Sidenote for the fourth part or rather first part of a new story: I am currently dealing with a bit of casual writer problems as in trying to come up with a "good" first chapter (I've already wrote three of them but none of them really felt that good enough to start with) so I may not come up with a bunch of chapters but instead maybe with one or two, maybe even three who knows by the end of December.   
> Spoiler alert: I created seven new Original Characters for that fic so at least thoughts about "using as less or no canon characters as possible" worked out well for me~
> 
> Now to this fic. As I already said it was meant to be the initial third part of the story with Srash and Prorok becoming a couple and then they work out some awesome war-buddy realtionship and then everybody goes "Whaaaat?!?!!" or at least that's what I had in mind. Anyways, I thought it was a good idea to upload this because for one reason I am out of oneshots to post and secondly I put a lot of work into it so I wanted to publish it no matter if it isn't anymore part of "my canon" storyline so to say.   
> Also warning ahead: the sexy times won't coming until chapter 5 plus there's isn't any great relationship build-up because back then I just wanted them to do it and skip the establishment part because, and I seriously enjoy to call myself out on that, I suck at that. 
> 
> Long story short, enjoy the reading and when you like leave kudos and comments, I'd highly appreciate them!

In the moment the only question concerning Srash was what he should say about this meat he currently ate. Never before was he served a _chicken_ as Prorok called it which explained why the sensation was utterly new to the Shark.

A mild taste barely covered by its seasoning spread over his tongue before swallowing the bite. Srash licked over his lips before he saw over to the other side of the table with an amused Prorok looking back at him.

 

“Is it to your liking, Captain?” Prorok wanted to know as he brought a bite-sized piece of the golden-brown roasted fillet to his mouth.

“It does Comamnder, although I have to say that it is a bit…chewy. Aside that it has a fine taste.” Captain Srash explained as he washed down another piece with some Ya’tel.

 

Chewy? Commander Prorok could not believe that the Shark had problems chewing this meat with those sharp teeth glistening between his green-grey lips. Possible that they were even sharper than the knife used to cut and prepare this meal or the one he used to cut out another bite.

On the other side it was thinkable that previous meals of Srash had another consistence.

 

 

They both dined today as they did on the past ten days in Commander Prorok’s private dinner room on board of his ship. On route to the Milky way-galaxy from the Andromeda-galaxy.

After his successful _negotiations_ with the Shark-Commonwealth Prorok returned back to the home territory of the Galra Empire to take a from his point of view _deserved_ vacation.

On this trip, Captain Srash accompanied him however not with his own starship, the Ronin but instead with a smaller, civil Shark-vessel named _Solstice_ usually meant for diplomatic missions currently standing in the hangar of Prorok’s flagship.

 

 

“You should taste out this wine, Captain. It is exquisite.” Prorok invited Srash presenting the bottle yet his guest passed.

“I am very satisfied with what you served me six weeks ago.”

Insisting Prorok meant that the wine from then was most likely comparable with dish water and that this one here surely be more likely enjoyable for Srash’s taste. In addition, the Galra made the offer to give Ya’tel another chance which Prorok found hideous. 

Srash saw Prorok in the eyes, raised both eyebrows and sighed finally in a defeated manner: “Ok, if you like.”

 

So both brothers in arms pour mutually the other’s drink into their glassed, Prorok the wine and Srash the Ya’tel, chinked glasses and set them close to simultaneous at their lips.

Srash tasted the wine which indeed different and better savored as what Prorok previously served him. Sweeter, not so dry at the end with a tender feeling as it ran down his throat.

On the other side of the table was Prorok grumbling whilst consuming the Ya’tel with its fiery aroma tingling on his tongue while it slowly moved down and set everything on its way on fire. Never could he get used to this torture but for the sake of diplomacy, he forced himself to endure it.

 

 “Explain it to me captain, what do you find enjoyable at this swill?” Prorok then asked after emptying his glass in which a little bit of the green liquid Ya’tel remained.

Laughing did Srash put his glass on the table with at least one more sip of the golden-colored wine inside answering: “It keeps you warm, works with almost everything what comes on a Shark’s dining table and last but not least is good for the eyes.”

Out of curiosity, Prorok looked into the Shark’s eyes to verify this which in retrospect was ridiculous since such things were impossible to see. Still though did the Galra found a liking in looking into those green eyes of Srash.

 

“Coming now to this wine here.” Srash changed the subject. “It’s really good, reminds me a bit of Volta whereby this one here is a little more tender.”

“It is a white wine from Nalquod, made out of a fruit they call Nata and from my perspective belongs into the collection of every oenophile.” Prorok enlightened his guest using a more eloquent phrasing as well as bragging at the same time with his fine collection of alien wines.

 

 

Just at this relaxed moment, Lieutenant Thace called from the bridge: “MY apologies for this interruption, Commander, but we are about to reach the outer rims of the Milky Way.”

Prorok sighed over this intrusion furrowing with a glance to Srash whose face had excitement written all over it; completely did he forget that this was the first time Srash would be in the Milky Way Galaxy. It amused him and got him over the interruption Thace caused.

“Understood. I am on my way.” Prorok responded to his Lieutenant therefore also declared the dinner to be finished.

He already was about stand up from his chair as he watched Srash continuing to eat until his plate was finished. It happened so fast that he must have barely chewed, only as far as that he could swallow the bites one by one. Followed by a large sip of Ya’tel and Srash exhaled satisfied then waited a few seconds before he stood up from the table.

 

“You maybe must work on your table manners, Commander.” Captain Srash teased the Galra-Commander. “One does not stand up from the table until finishing your meal.”

Prorok, Galra-Commander and one of the best in the entire Empire pulled both his thick purple eyebrows together, grim stare towards the equally tall Shark as he just said: “I will keep it in mind.”

 

 

And there it was, the Milky Way. A spiral galaxy so beautiful that it couldn’t be anything else. In complete awe to this view did Captain Srash stood there on the command deck of Prorok’s vessel to the neighbor galaxy of his home Andromeda.

“Wow.” Srash who could not take his eyes away from this view, gasped.

 

Prorok saw at him, saw the awe in those green eyes sparkling as he too directed his glance to the closer coming galaxy.

“Captain Srash, welcome to the Galra Empire.”


	2. Welcome to the Galra Empire

Billions of stars sparkled. Srash stood there looking at the Milky Way glistening in all its magnificence in front of his eyes.

Beautiful.

“Welcome to the Galra Empire.” Prorok welcomed Srash in his home also watching to the galaxy ahead in awe.

All of what was there belonged to the Galra Empire, an entire galaxy conquered by Emperor Zarkon and his armies of loyal soldiers to which Prorok belonged as well. The glory of the Empire shined right there to their eyes.

 

“Andromeda is bigger.” did Srash said then bragging. “And prettier.”

His words came out of his usual wide smile which showed the Shark’s two rows of sharp teeth.

“Don’t judge a book by its cover, captain.” Prorok dunned. “Otherwise you will take yourself the chance of a pleasant surprise.”

 

In the same moment did Prorok’s flagship went back to lightspeed setting course to the Milky Way. Thereby farewell to the pretty image and the Commander saw together with the Captain to his left how stars passed by the view screen.

“How long until we arrive at the supply-station Letus?” Commander Prorok asked his executive Lieutenant Thace who replied that with current speed it would be around one and a half day.

“Now then Captain, may I invite you for a dessert?” Prorok eyed the Shark who was just as tall as he was, with a few centimeters difference wearing that black uniform with the gold stripes.

 

“Actually I planned to take a shower now and go to bed, but I guess that I can postpone this for a dessert.” Srash relented and let himself lead by Prorok from the bridge.

Lieutenant Thace and a couple other soldiers looked after the two as they were clearly fraternizing right here, how their Commander fraternized with a non-Galra what obviously seemed foreign.

“Eyes to your stations!” Thace called them then back to duty, hearing a collective “Vrepit Sa!” as reply.

 

 

In the meantime, Srash could find a liking for the Galra-cuisine. She had everything a Galra-soldier requires for the day as well as presenting him how different lower and upper ranks dined. Namely did Srash not imagine that a common soldier would be served a fine pudding as he was eating right now; the fruits tasted freshly picked, it was pleasantly cool and easy said the perfect dessert.

 

An opportunity used by Prorok to tell Srash about his future plans: “Our next destination will be the Gladiator’s arena of Gladius, only one system away from the supply-station. In case you are interested, I would like to watch the fights there.”

Srash licked his spoon pondering about this and asked if those fights were for life and death which Prorok answered with “sometimes.”

Srash smiled in response to this, said that he would like to watch these fights. The image alone of two persons fighting for life and death let his heart beat faster.

 

“And since my ship will be busy with taking on new supplies, I would welcome it to use _your_ ship, Captain.” Prorok additionally suggested with yellow eyes placed on Srash watching him eating.

“The Solstice is at your disposal, Commander.” Srash said almost submissive, nodding softly at the Galra’s direction.


	3. On route to Gladius

The inside of the _Solstice_ , the yacht of Srash currently landed in the hangar of Commander Prorok’s ship has been perceived by Prorok as quite luxury. On its length of almost one-hundred meters it had two decks split up in living area and cockpit. Inside the ship had the already familiar shark-color-scheme with silver walls and black floorplates, white light and a temperature of twenty degrees with a faint smell of ocean in the air.

 _A small piece home_ as Srash called when guiding Prorok through his ship.

 

Ships like the Solstice primarily served for diplomatic travels, which is why their weaponry is limited: two point-defense-laser-turrets on the top- and downside of the hull as well as two forward-facing lasercanons. The shortage of weapons was compensated with advanced agility, sensors and shields.

 

“Shark diplomats must live a quite comfortable life.” Prorok concluded as he moved up with Srash in the almost two small for them both lift up to the bridge.

“Actually, the Sa’hai are travelling like this. Sharks usually are in charge of steering the ship, not to indulge in its comforts.” Srash contradicted this half-true assumption.

In front of them did the door open to the conveniently designed bridge of the Solstice with a seat for the pilot and co-pilot and two additional officers. Nothing compared to the paradise down below.

 

This was where the short tour Srash’s ended who then went on with preparing the ship for departure.

Prorok kept the captain fixated with his eyes while listening to the starting of systems and engines in the background.

“One more question, Captain.”

Srash saw over his shoulder and asked what Prorok wanted to know.

“Is this ship also equipped with one of your _artificial intelligences_?”

 Srash smirked and looked to the ceiling, “Ronin, would you be so kind?”

In front of Commander Prorok did the holographic image of the ship’s avatar Ronin, artificial intelligence of the same-named ship appear.

Ronin greeted the Galra then, “Commander, welcome aboard.” who returned the kind gesture to acknowledge his presence.

 

Prorok’s initial expectation was that this vessel had its own AI, however Srash explained that he wasn’t fond of the pre-installed AI of the Solstice given its _exaggerated_ ego. Which is why he preferred to have Ronin with him so that he could _learn something_ from this travel.

“Solstice thinks of himself as something better just because he’s programmed as diplomat.” Ronin made a little more detailed statement. It almost sounded as if the AI had a personality which was not fond of another.

 

Srash then announced, “Alright, we are ready for take-off!” and asked Prorok to take a seat in the cockpit right next to him.

In the same moment did Ronin’s hologram deactivate itself granting them some privacy.

 

 

Through the open hangar door flew the Solstice with her streamline shape, slightly downward going tip and two wings coming out of the hulk. Whilst the ship of Prorok docked at the supply station Letus, the Solstice accelerated on light-speed with course to the gladiator’s arena on planet Gladius.

 

Whilst flying did Prorok notice something he immediately came up with: “Why are we not flying with Slipstream?”

Being embarrassed from this, Srash sighed, “A trip of only two light years’s not really worth for-“ from the way Prorok looked at him with this thick purple eyebrow raised, skeptical, Srash was honest, “It…isn’t working.”

 

Here did Prorok, proud and loyal Commander of the Galra Empire, laugh. How the usually so proud Captain of the Shark-Commonwealth sat there next to him humiliated saying this his oh so _advanced_ engine was not working was delicious.

Srash tried to explain it, “During our flight to the Milky Way I tried to find Slipstream-passages but-“ as the AI suddenly joined in, “But the sensors of this ship are horrible.”

“Ronin!” Srash hissed angry.

“What? This ship is primitive, sensors can’t tell a comet and a stellar fragment apart, the weapons are childish, I-“ mid-sentence the computer went mute as Srash turned it off; this time for sure!

 

“Wasn’t that a bit rude?” Prorok stated thereat Srash responded by saying that Ronin currently suffers from having _issues_ getting used to his current situation, “A warship’s AI trapped in to a diplomat’s vessel, imagine that!”

Dumbfounded, Prorok had no clue what to say since he could not imagine how a computer program could have issues by being transferred from one system to another. Must be a Shark-thing he failed to understand.

Right now the Solstice went down to normal-speed close to the planet Gladius orbited.

“We’re being hailed. Activating screen.”

A male Galra appeared on the front window turned into a view screen, a corporal according to the insignia on the chest who announced his objective, “Unidentified vessel, you entered imperial territory. State the nature of your visit or prepare to be-“

Suddenly the Galra halted as soon as he saw the Commander next to Srash, swallowed and gasped, “C-Comander! I…I had no idea that-“

“Spare your breath, Corporal. You will need it when reporting this to your superior.” Commander Prorok warned him, polite yet as if this powerful clawed hand closed around the corporal’s neck who froze on the screen.

“N-no sir, forgive me my mistake! It won’t happen again.” the Galra apologized waiting desperately for acceptance which Prorok gave him after a short moment of stew him.

His triumphant smile strengthened from the boot-licking pitch of the humble Galra before he wished a pleasant visit to the Commander and his pilot at Gladius.

“Vrepit Sa.”

 

After closing the channel Srash bursted in laughter as he set again course for Gladius. Of course, Prorok was eager to learn what has been so funny.

“How this poor soldier almost wet his pants! I had no idea that you can be so _intimidating_ , Commander.” Srash explained his amusement with a series of scattered giggles between his words.

Prorok decided to take this as compliment and to remain silent after passing the stratosphere and following approach to the huge Galra-city extending in front of their view.


End file.
